El charro intrépido
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Inuyasha, Kikyo y Kaede se unen a los guerrilleros para enfrentar a Montana el jefe de la policía, y a Naraku un terrateniente, en la Revolución Mexicana.


Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y a Hirano.

A principios del siglo XX en México, Francisco Madero había sido derrocado por el general Victoriano Huerta, del cual le mandó a matar; y los conflictos guerrilleros se volvieron a reanudar en contra del nuevo dictador.

Estos sucesos, tanto sociales como políticos, afectaron a Inuyasha, un joven charro de largo cabello negro que trabajaba como peón en una hacienda a las afueras de una ciudad; y por su modo de vida, estaba pensando en tomar las armas y unirse a las filas de los guerrilleros comandados por Pancho Villa.

Además, el había conocido a Kikyo, una joven y hermosa docente que se ganaba la vida enseñando en una escuela rural a los chicos de las comunidades campesinas, y siempre iba con su hermana menor Kaede que la ayudaba en cualquier tarea.

Después de terminar con su labor docente, era visitado por aquel joven peón para invitarla a salir, del cual ella aceptó con gusto.

Mientras caminaban hacia el pueblo, ella le contaba a Inu sobre la complicidad de Montana, el jefe de la policía, con las fuerzas armadas del dictador, ya que arrestaban a varios vecinos sospechosos de oponerse a su despótico labor policía, e Inuyasha tenía en mente llamar a los villistas para atacar la jefatura de la policía, del cual le dijo:

-Estate tranquila, que cuando llame a los villistas, aquel policía corrupto dejará de cometer abusos.

-Yo te ayudare en lo que sea, pues tendrás mi apoyo-Le dijo Kikyo.

Cuando el muchacho la llevó a la hermosa joven y a su hermana a comer unos tacos, le contaba lo que pasaba con los peones, y que muchos estaban cansados de trabajar duro y comer poco, algo que Kikyo sabía desde sus alumnos que padecían estos males.

En ese momento, apareció Suikotsu, el médico de la zona, para contarle sobre algunos asesinatos ocurridos, y la joven prometió ayudarle:

-Es usted muy amable, cuando pueda iré a visitarla a usted en la escuela, así les enseño a los chicos un poco de medicina.

-Está bien, será bienvenido-Le responde Kikyo.

Aunque Inuyasha no miraba con agrado a Suikotsu, ya que cuando oyó hablar de asesinatos, él siempre estaba ahí, aparte de los médicos de la zona.

Antes de caer el sol, el joven charro de largo cabello negro estaba a punto de volver a la hacienda, y antes de despedirse de ella, Kikyo le pidió que la avise si se va con los villistas:

-Tranquila linda, que estaré atento a lo que me pides.

-Confió en ti, no lo olvides-Dijo Kikyo.

-Así será, te mando saludos.

Al día siguiente, mientras Kikyo estaba en su trabajo de enseñar en la escuela rural, Kaede se encargó de hacer unos mandados a un almacén del pueblo.

Yendo a lomo de un asno, ella vio a dos policías como los hermanos Luke y Jan, que estaban arrestando a un campesino a quienes lo empujaban seguido de burlas:

-Vamos, o nos divertiremos con las pistolas-Dijo Jan.

-Tal y como lo hacen con otros, perros-Respondió furioso el campesino.

-Te ganaste un par de golpes-Dijo Luke.

Cuando ella intervino para ayudar al campesino, los dos hermanos la arrestaron sin importarle que sea menor:

-Le harás compañía a este campesino en la celda-Dijo Luke.

-Tal vez me divierta con ella-Dijo Jan.

Cuando le vio a Suikotsu por el camino, ella pidió su ayuda a gritos, y este ni siquiera le hizo caso, algo le parecía raro en aquel médico.

Al saber que su hermana no volvía, Kikyo termina con su trabaja y se va en busca de Inuyasha para que lo ayude:

-Mi hermana ha desaparecido.

-Tranquila, la buscaremos-Respondió.

Cuando ella preguntó por su hermana, según los testigos le dijeron temerosos que los hermanos Luke y Jan se la llevaron a la jefatura de la policía junto con un campesino:

-Es la hora de llamar a los villistas-Dijo Inu.

-Ve y yo te espero-Le dijo Kikyo.

Con algunos voluntarios villistas, Inu y Kikyo se dirigieron hacia el pueblo, y en forma sigilosa se acercaron a la jefatura de la policía, donde se preparaban para entrar en acción.

Cuando dos policías salen del lugar, los guerrilleros irrumpen violentamente en la comisaria y mediante disparos abaten a varios policías.

Una vez adentro, Inuyasha enfrenta con machete en mano a varios enemigos, y ahí enfrenta a los hermanos y a varios con ayuda de Kikyo, hasta que lograron dar muerte a Luke y a Jan con su herramienta de trabajo.

Aunque lograron rescatar a Kaede y a varios liberándolos de las celdas, Montana junto con el Doctor, el capitán Hans y el cadete Schondinger escaparon, y según lo que dijo un policía mediante amenazas, se fueron a la hacienda de un amigo que estaba ubicado hacia el norte, y que era un terrateniente fiel al régimen de Huerta:

-Esto no puede quedar así, debemos ir tras ellos-Dijo Inuyasha.

-Cuenten con nosotros, enviaremos mensajeros hacia allá.

-No hay tiempo que perder, debemos ir pronto-Dijo Kikyo.

Después de comprar los boletos en la estación del pueblo, Inuyasha junto con Kikyo y su hermana menor subieron al tren rumbo al norte, a donde huyó Montana junto con sus esbirros.

Cuando la locomotora avanzó dejando atrás el pueblo, el viaje marchó muy bien; y ahí Inuyasha junto con la joven docente y Kaede admiraban el paisaje desde la ventana del vagón.

De repente, cuando el tren estaba llegando a las proximidades del pueblo, Kaede encuentra a Suikotsu con un amigo en unos asientos, y cuando este médico la mira, ella deja de mirarlo. Ya que ella deduce que los pacientes que atendió fueron asesinados por él.

Después de pensarlo bien, se anima a decirle a su hermana:

-Suikotsu está en este tren.

-¿Qué vendrá a hacer aquí?-Se pregunta Inu.

-De seguro a matarnos, tal como lo hizo con sus pacientes.

-Creo que él está detrás de aquellas muertes, y trabajaba para el jefe de la policía buscando posibles sospechosos-Dice Kikyo.

Después del relato de Kaede, ella e Inu deciden prepararse para bajar junto con su equipaje, además que estaban llegando a la estación del pueblo más cercano.

Aunque el tren se aproximaba a la estación, se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, ya que estaban pensando en bajarse como sea.

Antes de llegar, el medico se les aparece junto con el amigo y con daga en mano les dice:

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado.

-Ni lo creas, asesino-Le contesta Kikyo.

En ese instante, Inuyasha se enfrenta cuerpo a cuerpo al amigo de Suikotsu llamado Tulbancain, que es un policía de civil, pero Suikotsu atrapa a Kaede teniéndola como rehén:

-Ni un paso más, o tu hermana muere-Dice dirigiéndose a Kikyo.

-No te atrevas-Le contesta la hermana mayor.

Después de que Inuyasha tira a Tulbancain del tren al abrir la puerta, Kikyo ataca a Suikotsu y lo empuja a el del vagón, liberando a Kaede. Cuando Inu mira a ambos desde la ventana, ambos enemigos dejaron de moverse:

-Fueron sus destinos-Dice Inuyasha.

-Cuando lleguemos a la estación, debemos reunirnos con los villistas y pronto-Dice Kikyo.

Cuando finalmente el tren llega a la estación, los tres se bajan corriendo con equipaje en mano.

En plena caminata en el camino a las afueras del pueblo, los tres se encuentran con un grupo de villistas que estaban acampando cerca de unos árboles.

Los guerrilleros los reciben amablemente e Inuyasha les dice:

-Cuando viajábamos en tren, dos esbirros nos estuvieron siguiendo.

-Sí, son cómplices de un corrupto jefe de policía que abusaba de su poder en nuestro pueblo, y se ha escapado con un terrateniente de por aquí-Les dijo Kikyo.

-Vengan no más con nosotros y lo hablamos bien-Dijo uno de los guerrilleros.

En su escondite, Kikyo y Kaede ayudaban a las adelitas a preparar la comida, mientras que Inuyasha ayudaba a otros a preparar las armas. En una mesa, los jefes planean como atacar la hacienda, ya que también hablaban mal del hacendado.

Cuando Inu los escuchó, les preguntó:

-¿Tan malo es ese terrateniente?

-Del peor, suele castigar a los perezosos y a los que no pagan impuestos, encima les paga una miseria a sus trabajadores-Respondió uno.

-Y no es de extrañar que varios de los nuestros hayan sido sus peones-Dice otro.

-No se preocupen, pronto ese terrateniente será castigado-Dice Kikyo.

-Estaremos atentas para atacar-Dice una de las adelitas.

-Yo les ayudaré-Dice la muchacha.

-¿Qué haré yo? No soy de tomar armas-Dice Kaede.

-No te preocupes, tu ayudaras a los heridos como te enseñé-Le contesta su hermana mayor.

-De acuerdo-Responde aceptando.

Al caer la noche, los guerrilleros disfrutan de la comida preparada, y después de terminar se ponen a dormir para reponer fuerzas para mañana.

Mientras todos, incluyendo a Kaede duermen la siesta, Inu le dice a Kikyo:

-Espero que esta lucha dé frutos.

-Claro, es por nuestra gente y para terminar con la aristocracia-Le responde ella.

-Y cuando esto termine….me casaré contigo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, y formaremos nuestra propia familia, así con la revolución tendremos un buen porvenir.

-Así sea, y hare que Kaede estudie para tener un empleo mejor.

Después de darle un beso, Kikyo se acomoda con Inuyasha y duermen abrazados, soñando con un futuro mejor.

En la hacienda, Montana disfrutaba de la compañía de sus oficiales con el terrateniente Naraku comiendo dulces y tomando vino, mientras que el amigo les contaba sobre los arrestos a los sospechosos en ayuda del ejército, incluyendo de los fusilamientos:

-Si quieres, mis muchachos te ayudaran, hemos hecho muchas torturas-Dijo el jefe de la policía.

-Igual, a veces yo me ocupo de eso-Dice Naraku.

Sin esperárselo, varios guerrilleros se mezclaron con los peones, del cual se acercaron a la hacienda, mientras que las adelitas ayudaban a transportar las armas, pero algunos las tenían ocultas dentro de la ropa.

Una vez adentro, Inuyasha se dirige hacia algunos de los soldados, y ahí se quita el poncho que tenía como disfraz, saca sus pistolas y abre fuego contra varios soldados, incluso otros sacan sus armas y atacan.

Aunque los atacaron por sorpresa, varios guardias contestaron con fuego y abatieron a varios; pero Inuyasha pudo acabar con dos.

Por los disparos, Naraku y Montana fueron a ver, y el jefe de la policía ordena a Hans y varios de los suyos para enfrentar a los atacantes:

-No te preocupes amigo, el capitán se va a encargar de ellos, ha abatido a muchos de los villistas.

-Me hubiera gustado tener un guardia así-Dice el terrateniente.

En plena tiroteo, aparece Kikyo con escopeta en mano para ayudar con algunas de las adelitas, que abaten a varios militares; lo que permite que Inuyasha y los demás avancen a la casa.

Cuando algunos irrumpen en la casa, aparece Hans y varios que se unen a la batalla y disparan contra varios, pero Inu y algunos matan a varios contrincantes, y el charro de largo cabello negro decide deponer las armas para enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo al oficial de la policía.

En plena pelea con los puños cerrados, Montana, el doctor y Schondinger intentan huir, pero son atrapados por las adelitas y otros:

-Ahora pagaran todos sus crímenes-Dice Kikyo.

Inuyasha continúa luchando, a pesar de que Hans es duro combatiendo, pero no deja que los duros golpes lo hagan decaer. Y es ahí donde aparece Naraku para atacarlo por la espalda, pero el charro reacciona y le da una patada en el estómago que lo deja tirado en el suelo.

Cuando el capitán de la policía decide continuar, Inuyasha lo ataca dando patadas en la cara, y pero este está dispuesto a seguir; pero Naraku saca una pistola, y cuando Inu se da cuenta, alcanza a esquivarlo y la bala acaba con Hans.

Una vez muerto Hans, Inuyasha de lanza hacia el hacendado y lo golpea hasta dejarlo en el suelo, donde se rinde:

-Ahora serás ajusticiado junto con tus amigos-Le dice el charro llevándolo.

Con la hacienda tomada, el terrateniente, el jefe de la policía y sus aliados son fusilados, y ahí gritan victoria.

Después de esto, Inuyasha agradece a los villistas por esta victoria, y decide volver con Kikyo y Kaede a su pueblo, ya que habían hecho justicia.


End file.
